1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to a cartridge to hold catalyst plates, and more particularly, to a cartridge with slots to hold catalyst plates.
The cartridge, when assembled, has slot-shaped channels between the plates which are open to permit the passage of fluids which are to be cleaned catalytically, preferably gases therebetween. The cartridges have an essentially cubic frame which can be stacked with other similar frames. The cartridges preferably have mountings to hold catalyst plates on at least two sides opposite one another, whereby the mountings exhibit groove-like recesses, into which the edges of the catalyst plates fit.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Some examples of catalytic technology are found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,312, entitled "Process And Apparatus For Catalytically Reacting A Reducing Gas And Water Vapor"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,604, entitled "Method For Processing Coke Oven Gas"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,777, entitled "Method Of Waste Gas Treatment", all of which are assigned the same assignee as the instant application.
Further examples of catalytic technology are found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,895, entitled "Process For Preparation Of Catalyst For Cleaning Exhaust Gases And Catalyst Prepared For The Process", and U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,162, entitled "Catalyst Systems For The Conversion Of Gases".
Examples of reactivation of catalysts useful in nitrogen oxide removal are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,102, entitled "Method For Treating Exhaust Gases", and U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,939, entitled "Reactivation Of Catalysts Useful For Nitrogen Oxide Removal."
Methods of forming the moldings of the present invention are well known in the prior art. Some recently published examples are found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,118, entitled "Ceramic Plates and Method For The Production Thereof"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,885, entitled "Quick Baking Process for Ceramic Products"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,092, entitled "Apparatus for Making Ceramic Articles"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,246, entitled "Process for the Production of Ammonia Using Aligned Catalyst Particles"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,696, entitled "Catalyst for Cleaning Engine Exhaust Gases". All of the above-cited patents are incorporated by reference as if the entire contents thereof were fully set forth herein.